


Fond Savage.

by his tongue and liver (doubleinfinity)



Series: Outlast Experimental Fiction / Drabbles [2]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleinfinity/pseuds/his%20tongue%20and%20liver
Summary: Fists.Eyes.Lids.Distance.Travel.





	Fond Savage.

Gunmetal knuckles tense and release, raking the side of Chris’ face. Eddie’s fist fails to make contact by just a hare, Chris’ reflexive side-step sending his punch sailing uselessly through the air.

Eddie’s lip is folded into a snarl; he expects this to hurt, when Chris winds up to return to favor. Expects it to be a violent slap to his surface that will send him to the ground. His pose is not a fighting stance- he’s defensively barbing himself with his elbows, ready to cushion the blow that Chris is about to throw at him.

Instead, a gentle swipe runs the length from Gluskin’s hairline to his jaw.

He lowers his elbow and looks up, and the man is smiling forgivingly at him.


End file.
